


How Is That Limp Noodle So Good?!?!?!!?

by Ender_Crystal_23



Series: Peter is a spider [5]
Category: Marvel, Spiderman Homecoming
Genre: Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker is Powerful, Peter’s a fighty boi, he can also control spiders but that’s a different fic, he fights gud, idk how to tag, uuuuuuuuuummmmmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ender_Crystal_23/pseuds/Ender_Crystal_23
Summary: So I was re-reading my first fic and a sentence made me think this would be a good fic to write. Hopefully I don’t butcher it!





	How Is That Limp Noodle So Good?!?!?!!?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I know I haven’t posted in awhile, life was crazy. I might update my other fics but don’t have ur hopes up, hope you enjoy!!! Sorry for how short it is. And if it doesn’t make a lot of sense.

Peter Parker was many things, but humble was one of the things he was great at. Mr. Stark was going on and on about how Powerful he is and he’s just trying to hide in the corner. 

“Peter can probably beat Natasha if he try’s to!” Tony finishes his rant. 

Everybody froze, Tony realized what he said and looked at Nat with horror, imagining all the terrible things she will put poor Peter through because of him.

_Sorry Peter you’re on your own._ Everyone thinks as Natasha’s brain is turning.

”You. Me. Training room. Five minutes.” She orders.

Peter snaps to attention,

”Yes ma’am,” he forlornly replies, accepting his fate.

 

 

~~~later at the training room~~~

 

 

Peter was suited up in his iconic mask and onesie. Natasha was in a tank top and shorts, the fight begins. 

(forgive me, I’m bad at writing action)

Nat was warming up when Peter entered the room, the rest of the Avengers were on the sideline, ready to rush Peter to the medbay as soon as possible when he inevitablely got hurt.

”Okay Peter, the only way to learn is to get right into it, I’ll show you the stance and correct it before we start but that’s all the help you’ll get from me.”

”O-ok-ay Miss Black Widow Ma’am.”

They got into the stances and begun.

Time slowed down for Peter, it was like everything was in slow motion, this happens sometimes when he faces a particularly difficult foe, normally he would just summon some spiders. He can’t do that now.

he dodged the punch Natasha sent his was as if it wasn’t there, he moved so fast Wanda was reminded of her brother. 

Peter then quickly caught the next punch from Nat and flipped her over, pinning her to the ground.

She was stunned, no one could pin her so quickly! She is the _Black Widow_  it was simply unheard of.

Peter was internationally screeching, he pinned _The Black Widow_ first try!

”Sorry, um, here, let me help you up.”

Peter hoisted her up like she weighed nothing, the Avengers all this time we’re just standing and staring at this tiny limp noodle that somehow defeated _Natasha Romanov_ like it was _nothing._

He was truly Powerful.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz comment I’m an attention whore


End file.
